Love Changes
by Ian's Angel 9
Summary: Abby Found a litle boy named Ian. After awhile they become friends, but what willhappen when they are separated for 7 years.


Love changes

Chapter 1

" A New Friend"

One snowy afternoon in Moscow, a little 5 year-old girl, named Abby, was playing around with her Siberian husky named Mia. While playing with Mia, She saw a something move behind the trashcan. Abby was curious, so she went to check it out. Then she looked behind it, and saw a little boy with indigo hair, Magenta eyes, and pale skin. Abby bend down and looked at him, and she said, " Hey are you ok?" The boy said nothing. Abby repeated " Are you ok?!" The boy lifted his head and looked Abby straight in the eyes. He said in a very low voice, " I'm…." Soon he fainted in Abby's arms. Abby felt his body temperature dropping fast, so she hurried back to her house to save him. At the house Abby put him on the couch and let him rest for a while. After that Abby left him to rest and went to tell her parents about the little boy. After talking to her parents, Abby went back in the living room and saw that the little boy was awake and ok. She went over were he was resting, and said, " Hey are you ok?" he turned to her and said, " yes I'm fine, thank you for saving me from the cold." She said, " no problem! So what's your name?" he said, " my name is Ian papov, but everybody calls me Ian." Abby said, " well Ian how did you end up behind the trashcan outside?" he said, " well my Parents abandon me on the streets." She said, " That's horrible!" he said, " I know…" she said, " don't worry Ian I'll make sure that you are right at home! I wouldn't let everybody or anything hurt you!" then she gave him a great big hug, Ian just froze, but soon hugged back. Abby asked, "One more thing, how old are you Ian?" he said, " I'm five." She said, " great! I'm five too! I bet we'll get along just fine!" Soon Abby took Ian to her parents and introduce him to them. After the first night things were weird, but after a month or so Ian and Abby were inseparable! They were attached together like paper and glue! One day while Abby and Ian were still asleep, Abby parents were downstairs talking to a man. The man had purple hair and green eyes. He was talking to her parents about taking Ian to a better place. Abby parents had little money and couldn't take care of two children, so they agreed to take him that morning. So the deal was done, and the man's helpers went upstairs and went into Abby's room were they saw Abby and Ian cuddled together sleeping happily, and snatched him out of the bed! Ian screamed, but Abby couldn't hear because they had their hands on his mouth. Then they went downstairs and out the door with Ian. The man said, " thank you for your business." Soon Abby felt nobody next to her, and she woke up and didn't see Ian. She heard a car turning on, and she looked outside and saw a bunch of guys in a group throwing Ian into the trunk of a car. Abby ran downstairs, and then outside. She ran after the car and she saw Ian looking out the window screaming, " Help me, help me, please! Abby!!!!!!!!!!!" Abby screamed back, " Ian!!!!!!!!" soon she couldn't catch up with the car, and she stopped running and stood there with her eyes filled with tears. She got on her knees and started crying. She said, " Why didn't I save him?! I made a promise that I'll never let something bad happen to him ever again, I let him down I let those men take him away. I bet my parents can help get him back!" Abby went straight home, and told her parents about Ian's kidnapping, but her parents told her the truth about why the took Ian, and Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing, her own parents took her best friend away. Abby was so upset that she couldn't eat, talk, or do anything. Soon she decided to forgive her parents, but Abby never forgot her best friend.

Chapter 2

"Could it be him?"

7 years passed, and Abby was big, she was 12 already. One day after coming from school, she went to do her homework, after finishing her homework she turned on the TV to watch the Beyblade world championships. As Abby watched the championship, the first battle was the All-stars team against the demolition boys. The first round was Steven from the all- stars team, and from the demolition boys was Ian Papov. Abby was surprised to see that her best friend from so long ago was still alive and still here in Moscow. Ian won the first battle, and won it for the demolition boys. Soon Abby turned the TV off, and went to tell her parents about Ian, her parents said that she could go to Balkov abbey where the demolition boys were living. Abby agreed to find her long lost best friend. So Abby packed all her things that night was ready to leave in the morning. That night before she left, she thought all the good times she had with Ian as kids, the fun they had, the times one of them fell and the other helped them up, or when one cried the other kissed them to make them feel better. Abby remember all those memories she had with Ian, and she hoped that he did too.

Chapter 3

"I missed you"

In the morning Abby said good-bye to her parents and left for the Balkov abbey. It took Abby about an hour or two to get there, once she got there, at the door she was blocked off by two guards who wouldn't let her in, but when she told them that she wanted to see Ian from the demolition boys, they lead her in. Abby was excited to see her friend, but then sad because she knew there was no way he could remember her from that long ago, but she was wrong once she entered the room he was in, Abby said, " hi Ian nice to see you again." He looked at her and said, " it can't be…. Abby is that you?" she smiled and said, " You guess it right it's me." Soon both of them ran to each other and hugged each other so tight that either of them could breathe. Abby eyes filled up with tears. She said, " I missed you so much. I thought I would never find you again." He said, " me too, I thought about you everyday since then." She said, " I'm just glad we are back together!" while this was happening the demolition boys were staring at their teammate like they never knew him. A boy with blonde hair came up to Ian and asked, " uh Ian who is she?" another boy who had lavender hair said, " The shrimp's got a girlfriend." Ian said, " Guys I would like you to meet Abby, she is not my girlfriend, she is a long lost friend I had many years ago, she found me behind a trashcan, and saved me from freezing to death, after that we became best friends." The lavender haired boy asked, " Then how were the two of you separated?" Abby said, " well one morning we were asleep and some men came in and snatched him out of the bed. Then they stuck him the back of a trunk of a car and droved away, I tried to stopped them but I wasn't fast enough. Soon I found out that my parents took my best friend, the only person I could talk to. Now that I have found him, my heart has been restored." Ian looked at her and said, " I missed you Abby! Not only you were my lifesaver, but also a friend. You were the only one person I could talk too, when I was feeling down, and when I was hurt you gave a kiss to make me feel better. Thanks for your friendship, Abby!" Abby blushed and said, " your welcome, after all what are friends for?"

Chapter 4

" I'm a beyblader too"

While Abby and Ian were happily seeing each other after 7 years apart, the two boys who were asking about Ian's past introduced themselves to Abby as Bryan and Spencer. Soon another boy with red-hair came in the room. He saw Abby and said, " Who is she?" Ian explained to Tala who Abby was, and how they knew each other. After explaining the whole story, Tala understood who she was. He said, " well Abby if that's your name, my name is Tala Valkov , I'm the leader of the demolition boys." She said, " well nice to meet you Tala." After meeting Tala, Abby went up to Ian and said, ' Ian there is something I want to show you." She pulled out a beyblade from her backpack. He said, " you're a beyblader?" she said, ' yes started that year that we were separated, and ever since I have been training to become a better blader!" all of a sudden a man popped out nowhere and said, " well I see we have anew guest." Everybody turned around and saw him. Abby looked at him and she remembered that was the same man who took Ian away. Ian stood in front of her, defending her saying, " Don't worry just stay back, I got it covered." Abby stayed back behind Ian. The man said, " well, seems like our new guest is a beyblader too. Tell what's your name?" she said, "my name is Abby, and you are?" he replied, " my name is Boris, and I'm the main trainer of the demolition boys." She gulped and said, " well nice to meet you Boris." Ian said, " well can she stay Boris?" he said, ' sure she can after all she is blader, and the more bladers the merrier." Ian asked, " well ok, but who is she going to bunk in with?" he turned and had a smirk on his face, and said, " you of course, we can't have a new guest bunk in with people they don't know. Well see you later." When Boris left everybody just started talking to someone. Then Ian turned around and said, " Well know that we know where your sleeping I guess we'll just go there and unload your things, let's go." Then Ian aimed for her backpack and Abby did too, and when there hands landed on each other, the both of them blushed. Then both of them headed for Ian's room. Once in there Abby put her stuff on the bed and unpacked everything. When she was finished, Ian asked her, " um, Abby do you want to practice?" she turned around and said, " sure why not? Well first let me switch into my sweats." Then she took her shirt off, and Ian blushed pure red. She turned around and blushed. She said, " um, Ian do you mind, I'm trying to be mean or anything it's just that…" Ian said, "that we aren't kids anymore, we are preteens and can't see each other change, I get it, don't worry. Well when you are done meet me downstairs, see you." Abby said, "see you, Ian." Then she change, and headed downstairs.

Chapter 5

" A girl can be just as powerful"

Soon Abby headed for downstairs, then she found a room with a bunch of boys training, and battling each other. Then she saw Ian wave at her, and she headed straight for him. Once she saw Ian and got to him she said, " Hey ready for our battle?" he said, " sure, but where's your blade?" she said, " my blade is right here." She pulled it out a pistol shaped launcher. Ian was amazed she had a gun shaped launcher. He said, " That's a cool launcher Abby." She said, " thanks Ian, but I like yours better. Well let's start." Then the two of them got in launching position, and they counted it down, 3,2,1…. Let it rip! The two blades went soaring into the air. The battle was on its way, whiling battling, all the boys of the abbey came to see the battle. At the beginning of the battle both Ian and Abby throwing a lot of power. At the end it ended a tie. All the boys at the abbey cheered so loud that it could be heard a mile away. Then both of them shook hands. Then after the both of shook hands, Tala came up to Abby and said, " you are pretty powerful for a girl. I think you'll be good for the demolition boys." Abby said, " thanks Tala." He said, " do you want to battle me?" she said, " sure why not?" then both of them got in position, and launched their blades. Then Tala was winning, but soon Abby unleashed her full power and actually won the battle! When Ian saw that he was amazed at what power his best friend had. Then he went up to his friend and put his arm around her and said, ' wow! You beat the most powerful blader in the whole abbey! How did you do it?" Abby said, " I don't know how, but I felt like my bit-beast rushed through me." He said, ' well how ever you did it, awesome job!" she said, " thanks, Ian." Then Boris came and went up to Abby and said, "you are one powerful blader! You have incredible power." Abby said, "thank you sir." He said, ' keep up the good work, Abby. Training practice is over, everybody to your room's to get ready for bed, now." Then everybody got their things and left.

Chapter 6

" What a Night"

Then upstairs in Ian's room, Abby got her bath stuff and went to take a shower. After her shower, she came out with only a towel around her waist! When she came out Ian started at her and Abby noticed that Ian was looking at her, and she blushed so red that it was the same color as Tala's hair. Then she said, " sorry I forgot that you were here, my bad…." He said, " oh, don't worry I was going to take a shower as soon as you were done, so don't feel nervous or anything like that." She said, "Alright then, it's because I don't want you to feel weird or anything like that." He said, " Don't worry Abby, I'll never feel weird around you, because I know you'll understand me in everyway. Well if you need me I'll be in the shower." Then he went in the bath and shut the door. When he shut the door, Abby got her cell phone and called her parents to let them know she was all right. When she was finished on the phone she hung up, and put it back in her backpack. Then she turned around and saw that Ian was done in the bathroom. He came out with a green towel over his neck, and said, " wow! That was a nice, cool shower!" Abby said, ' I see that you enjoyed your shower. He said, ' you bet, well are you ready to hit the hay?" Abby said, ' sure. " then she put some blankets on the floor and Ian said, " why are you putting blankets on the floor?" she said, " because this is where I'm going to sleep on." He said, ' you don't have to sleep on the floor you can bunk in with me." She said, " are you serious?" he said, " yes I am, I'm not letting my best friend in the world sleep on the floor, besides we can both fit on my bed!" she said, " are you sure?" he said, " sure, I'm sure, come on let's get in." then Ian got in first, and soon Abby got next to him. He said, ' it's not that bad, well night Abby!" then he snuggle down on his pillow, and fell asleep. Then Abby said, "night Ian." Then she snuggle in her shared pillow with Ian.

Chapter 7

"Could I be in love?"

Then in the morning Bryan came in to tell Ian that there they were against the Blade-breakers in the next round, and when Bryan went in Ian's room and looked under the covers of Ian's bed, he found Ian and Abby snuggled together! Bryan was in awe! He left and threw rose pedals in the air. Soon Ian woke up first and saw that Abby was still asleep. So he laid her on the bed softly, and got dress and left for training. Before he left he kissed her forehead and thought " why am I kissing my best friend on the forehead? I always liked her as a friend, but why am I getting this feeling that I love her? No way could I fall for my best friend, but she is so pretty and nice to me none has ever kiss me when I hurt myself, or hug me when I'm sad, or just likes to hang out with me. Could I really be in love with her?" then he left for the battle with the Blade- breakers.

Chapter 8

" Am I in love?"

After a while Abby woke up. She looked around and didn't see Ian next to her, she wondered where he could have went o, and then she turned on the television and saw that the final battle was against the Blade-breakers. Then she saw that Ian was going to battle next, so she got out of bed and went to get dress quick. When she was finished she went out and went to the battle scene. She made it just in time for Ian to battle Max. She yelled, " Ian!!!!" he turned around and saw Abby running toward him. He said, " hey Abby I thought you were still sleeping?" she said, " well I woke up and turned on the TV and saw that you were going to battle next, and so I wanted to be here to support you as you battle Max." he said, " thanks Abby, you're the best! Well here I go." Then the battle begun and it was tense, but in the end Ian won the battle! Then Abby headed over to him and hugged him. She said, "Alright Ian you did it!" while she was hugging him, Ian put his arms around her waist. Abby blushed pure pink. Abby thought, " Why do I always blush when I hug him? I never did that before when I was a child, could be in love with my best friend? No that would never happen, but he so warm and nice to me, no boy has ever been so nice to me. Am I in love with Ian, my best bud in the world?" Soon Boris got upset, about Ian hugging Abby, and he broke them up quickly. He said, " I don't ever want to see the two of you hugging that long! Understand?!" they both said, " yes sir, we understand." Then all of them left back to the abbey.

Chapter 9

" I Love you"

Back at the abbey, Ian found some old pictures of Abby and him as kids. One of the pictures was when he fell down on his knee and cut it, Abby gave him a kiss on the cheek to make him feel better. Then he found another picture of them hugging each other. Ian remembers that moment and day, they were happy to be together, to be friends! Then Abby came in and said, " hey Ian what are you looking at?" he said, " just looking at some pictures of us as kids." Then Abby sat next to him and then pulled a mistletoe and said, " hey I remember this, it's when we first shared a kiss on the lips." He turned and saw the green decoration and took it out of Abby's hand and looked at it and said, " oh yeah, we were like 5 and it was Christmas and when your family was over and we walked under it and your family started saying " looks like the youngest are the first ones to kiss!" Then the both of us looked up and saw the mistletoe, and we both blushed. Then I took your hand and brought you closer to me and then we both kissed!" Abby said, " yeah, I remember, my family kept on saying, " awwww, isn't that cute!" Then my cousin would get jealous because she had a crush on you, and she cried to my aunt that I was being mean to her, and my aunt would say, " Don't worry Caroline, you cousin is not going to steal him from you or do anything like that." Then she pout and go away somewhere." He said, " Does she still have a crush on me?" Abby said, "well I'm not sure now, I mean she could have a boyfriend or not, but I think she still does." He said, " well that's life, you always have some one to love you, but I don't have anybody." She said, ' that's not true! I love you! I mean not like a relationship way or anything like that." Abby cheeks turned bright pink. He said, "I know what you mean Abby, you love me as a friend. By the way how did that kiss go again?" she said, ' well first you pucker your lips like this and then you just…" Soon she did not realize she was kissing Ian, but she didn't care she loved him and he loved her back. After the kiss Ian said, " I have a confession to make I always loved you Abby ever since we met. I didn't want to tell you, because I thought you weren't going to accept me." Abby said, " well I have a confession too, I love you too Ian very much and I wanted you from the beginning, but my parents knew I was in love at a young age and they didn't want me to be with you, because they thought you were trouble, but now you are still the boy I knew and fell in love with as a young girl. I love you Ian!" he said, " I love you too, Abby!" then they shared another blazing kiss.

Chapter 10

" Oh No"

Then while they were kissing Boris came in to cheek on them, he was furious with Ian and Abby. He said, ' what in the world are you doing Ian?" He broke the kiss and took Abby by the arm and hung her in the sir and said, " well the only way we are going to bring you back to normal is by getting rid of her!" Then one of Boris's gunman held on to Ian and Ian said, " You can't kill her, please don't…" then he put his head down and said, " Kill me instead." Abby was shocked and said, " Ian no don't do it!" Boris said, " well then I'll just prepare you for death then!" then they took him and left the room. Abby was so upset; she got on her knees and started crying. She said mumbling, " Why did I come? Why did I let this happen? I promise I would not let anything hurt him!" she cried all night, then in the morning she looked in the mirror and thought, " what is with me, I'm a fighting girl, I should fight for the one I love! I'm not going to let them take the life of the one I love!" then she got her blade and fixed herself and went to save Ian! Then downstairs where they kept all the kids of the abbey that didn't obey, was Ian frighten and alone. Soon Boris came with his gunman and opened the ceil that they kept Ian. They put a sleeping mask on him and tied his hands up and turned him around and finally got the gun loaded. Boris said, " good-bye Ian!" before he shot Abby came in and grabbed Ian. She put him in the corner and untied him. When she took off the sleeping mask she said, " Hey are you ok?" he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you come to save me?" she said, " because I love you, and I promised I would let nothing bad happen to you!" he said, " I love you too!" Abby said, " well are you ready to kick some butt?" he said, " oh yeah!" then they both got their launcher's out and shot their blades.

Chapter 11

" Alright"

Their blades shot together and defeated Boris! Then after awhile Mr. Dickinson arrived with the police. They arrested Boris and his men and let all the abbey kids free. After awhile abby and Ian were finally together. Abby said, " well Ian what now, since the abbey is closing, what are we going to do now?' he said, " well.." then Mr. Dickinson came up to Ian and said, " well done my boy, you caught the scum! For that I want to give you a new home and a job at the BBA!" Ian was happy and he said, " Thank you so much sir!" Ian faced his girlfriend and said, " Well now we have a place to go to now!" Abby said, " I love Ian!" he said, " I Love you too Abby! Then they shared a blazing kiss! Well now the adventure continues, as Abby and Ian finally together , and have a place of their own. Find out what happens next in " Life after the abbey" don't miss it!


End file.
